Gregor and the Prophecy Of Light (Discontinued)
by Zeriph1503
Summary: After about two years and three months, Gregor decides its time to go back down to the Underland, only to be told of a new prophecy. Keep in mind that I'm only thirteen my grammar and punctuation may be bad. And this is just my own way of ending the series and I don't own any of the characters, if you have any suggestions I would be very thankful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my own ending, But I own none of these characters, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"It has been two years three months and six days since I last saw her" Gregor thought, "I don't want to count it, it just happens" Gregor's mom allowed them to stay in New York, but made his dad make sure the openings were closed so tightly that I would take a bulldozer to open it. Gregor still had the picture, in fact he took it everywhere he went. The picture of Gregor and Luxa before his last battle with the Bane.

Gregor laid on his bed, looking at the picture when his mom yelled to him from downstairs. "Gregor get down here suppers ready", Gregor walked downstairs and got greeted by Boots, even after two years she was still called that, and she didn't care. Lizzie who was now eleven was already sitting at the table, doing her ninth-grade level math (I know she's already at ninth-grade level math) greeted him when he got into the room.

After mom having to yell at least ten times to get my dad to come downstairs we started eating, we were eating in silence until my mom spoke up, "Gregor how was school today?",

"Uhg" I groaned, "You know, same as always" I said.

"Like what Gregor?".

"I don't know, no one is messing with me I guess".

"That's good, how about you Lizzie?". I just kind of zoned out after that, thinking about Luxa. I knew I had to go back, I just got that feeling. And I started making a plan.

I went back to my room and started packing, I grabbed a crowbar some food (luckily no one noticed) and an extra pair of sneakers. I crept through the house about an hour after everyone went to bed. As I started going I realized that I didn't pack a flashlight, but I remembered about my echolocation, so I just kept going. As I got to the laundry room I pulled out my crowbar, and opened the grate (apparently my dad lied about closing it so tightly) and went down. As I landed I started walking toward Regalia and ran into some crawlers who I asked for some help getting to Regalia, one who I recognized to be Temp asked if I wanted a ride, and I said yes. I guess I fell asleep during the ride since I woke to Temp waking me, as I opened my eyes I saw the beautiful city of Regalia.

When I walked toward the castle, the beautiful queen Luxa now fifteen years old, and looking stunning, walked to me and when we were in arm's length I opened up for a hug, she punched me, right in the face.

"That was for sending me to the dungeon!" she said, and punched me again, "That was for leaving for two years!",

"Wait Luxa I" before I could finish she pulled me in and kissed me,

"And that was for finally coming back." I sat there dumbfounded when she pulled me up and said "Let's go get you fixed up" and with that we walked to the hospital, and on our way we ran into Howard.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? It's just the result of a warm welcoming" I said

"Well either way, I'm gonna have to fix you up", as he started walking away he said over his shoulder "Follow me"

"So what happens now?" I asked

"Well we will need to stop the bleeding" and for the first time I realized that my nose was bleeding.

"Wow Luxa, I forgot how strong you are"

"What? What else did you forget about me?" clearly offended, she got angry.

"Nothing it's just something we say in the overland"

"Oh, ok" she said "I didn't know"

"I know." We walked to the hospital wing and Howard started cleaning up his nose.

"Well, your nose is definitely bruised, but not broken, although it may feel like it." He said

"Thanks Howard" I said

"No problem, but if it starts hurting, come to me immediately"

"Ok I will" me and Luxa left the hospital wing and headed to catch up with the others. Running into Vikus first, "Hey Vikus!"

"Gregor? What are you doing here, and what happened to your nose?"

"Oh, just a welcome back gift" I said

"Luxa, did you do this?" he asked

"Well I uh, yes" Luxa said

"Wait, Vikus, it's not entirely her fault. I did stay away for two years" I said

"Well either way she should not strike you, as she did when you first tried to escape"

"Now that was my fault"

"Yes, yes it was."

"ok well see you later Vikus!"

"Good to see you Gregor." And with that me and Luxa walked back to her quarters as we were both getting tired, she told me where I sleep and we went our separate ways.

 **Now, there is the first chapter, it was originally two but they were too small so I just put them together. Now since I'm still just thirteen if the grammar or punctuation is bad then well that's why. Now I will be uploading often so if I haven't seen your suggestions yet then I will soon. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had just woken up, it took me awhile to realize where I was but after I had remembered I got dressed and walked to the dining hall, where Luxa and Vikus are already eating.

"Took you long enough" Luxa said after he walked in.

"Sorry I didn't get to bed until late"

"That's fine" said Vikus with a glare towards Luxa

I sat down next to Luxa and started eating, "What has been going on since the last time I was here"

"Well, there was a new prophecy introduced" said Vikus

"Please don't tell me it involves me"

"It does, sorry to say"

"Alright, let me see it" I followed Vikus into the prophecy room and he showed me the Prophecy of Light.

 _THE WARRIOR WHO COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD,_

 _WILL FIGHT FOR THE ONES WHO WILL NOT FORGET,_

 _THE WAY HE FOUGHT IN THE PAST WARS,_

 _WILL CERTAINLY HELP IN THIS FINAL STAND,_

 _ONE OVER, ONE UNDER, OF ROYAL DESCENT,_

 _ONE FLYER, THE BOND THAT WILL DEFEND,_

 _ONE WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME OF THE END,_

 _ONE WILL NOT LIVE, COME THE FINAL DESCENT,_

 _WILL THE WARRIOR SAVE THE LIGHT?_

 _OR WILL IT FINALLY BE LOST?_

 _WILL THE QUEEN BE LOST?_

 _OR WILL THE WARRIOR GIVE HER TIME?_

 _SO MANY QUESTIONS_

 _WILL THEY BE ANSWERED SOON?_

 _OR WILL IT TAKE LONGER THAN EXPECTED,_

 _WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?_

 _THOSE ARE THE QUESTIONS YOU WILL BEAR_

"What does it mean?" I asked

Vikus sighed "We can only understand some of it, it is obvious that 'the warrior' is you who has come back to us, and you will need to fight once more"

"What about 'The way he fought in the past wars, will certainly help in this final stand'?"

"We believe that it means that your skill will help in 'the final stand'" Vikus said "One over is you, one under of royal descent is believed to be Queen Luxa, and the flier is believed to be Aurora, we don't know who 'the bond that will defend' is, but we believe it's either Aurora or Ripred" said Vikus.

"Ok when does this start?" I asked

"It has already started, with the 'rebirth of the Warrior'"

"I mean when does the quest begin?"

"Well we need to figure out as much as possible of the prophecy before we just send you and the Queen randomly"

"Well if it has already started then we must be leaving soon" I exclaimed

"Yes but not yet" Said Luxa "And I don't know about you, but I'm not too excited to get right into another dangerous prophecy"

"That doesn't sound like you Luxa" I said "I thought I had to send you to the dungeon in order to keep you away from the last prophecy"

"Yes, but there have been multiple battles while you were gone" Luxa explained "and I almost lost my life in one of the battles I snuck away to join"

"So you have Finally started to realize the dangers of battles?"

Luxa sighed as she said this "as much as I love to feel the rush of battle I now understand the dangers, yes"

"Ok, How long will it be until the adventure begins?"

"We don't know yet" said Vikus "It may take weeks; it may be tomorrow"

"Well, we better figure out as much of the prophecy as possible before it's too late" I said, "otherwise we won't be able to know what to do on the trip"

"Let's get going then!" exclaimed Vikus

 **I know its smaller than the last one but keep in mind that one was the combination of two, and school is in full force right now so I don't have a lot of free time. And I'm having trouble thinking of ideas, but I'm working on this in all of my free time. Again any suggestions are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So speaking of Ripred, where is he?" I asked

"Were not sure, he may be dead, he may be laying low for a while" answered Vikus

"He could be anywhere" said Luxa

"Well if were not sure we should figure it out, like talking to the rats and see if they know"

"We already tried that and none of them know" Said Vikus

"Well if that's him then we need to know where he is" I said

"But were not sure if its him yet, remember it could still be Aurora"

"But what if it is him?" "We will need to know where he is"

"We will understand more if we work on the prophecy" And after that we tried to understand the prophecy with little luck, and this is when it happened.

"Vikus! Come quick! The Gnawers are coming!" yelled Mareth

"Are they attacking?"

"It seems like they were attacked!"

"What?"

"they're all bleeding heavily!"

"Where are they?"

"Outside the walls sire"

"Bring me to them" Mareth brought us to the wall where we could see nearly all of the Gnawers just waiting in front of us. Vikus lead me down where the apparent leader was standing. "What happened?"

"They attacked us while we were asleep, and we were driven out of our territory" said the leader

"How is that possible? I thought that Gnawers are the hardest creatures to drive out"

"They were giants, larger than the diggers, they had to be twenty feet tall"

"Do you know what they were?"

"We couldn't distinguish them, but they were jet black"

"Gregor! Do you know what this what it means?"

"That the Gnawers got driven out?"

"No! What if those creatures are the ones that extinguish the light!?"

"That would change it"

"Yes, that would show what we're fighting!"

"Well if that is what we're fighting then that means the quest must be starting soon"

Vikus sighed "Yes, yes it does" "In fact we will need to get you and Luxa ready to go"

5 Hours later:

"Ready Gregor?"

"Luxa?"

Luxa sighed "Yes"

"Then you're ready to go, so here starts the quest" and with that Aurora took off with food and water strapped to her sides, and Gregor and Luxa had both their swords and daggers.

"Luxa I need to know the real reason you don't want to go on any further quests"

"I'm afraid of losing you forever"

"First off, that makes more since to me than you being afraid to fight" that got Luxa to laugh, she has a beautiful laugh" And you're not going to lose me, I know how to fight, and this prophecy doesn't even tell of my death"

"Yes but it does say that one will not come back"

"Who said it would be me, what if we come across Ripred and he dies in a battle"

"Yes but what are the chances of that happening?"

"What are the chances for me dying?"

"Higher than finding Ripred and Ripred dying"

"We will just have to wait and see"

5 More Hours

After talking to Luxa I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Luxa poking me in the side and whispering" Look!" When I looked up I saw Ripred bounding toward us.

"Gregor! Luxa! How I'm happy to see you!"

"Ripred!" I yelled "Where have you been!?"

"I've been lost out of my mind!"

"How? You of all people shouldn't be getting lost" Said Luxa

"I don't know, my mind has been foggy, something is jumbling my senses"

"Like what?" I asked

"I don't know, there seems to be something in the air"

"Well can you follow?"

"I'm sure as long as you go slow enough to stay in sight, that seems to by my only sense left"

"Will do" I said as we started taking off "I'll keep an eye on him while were flying"

"you're sure you won't fall asleep again?"

"I got how much? 5 hours of sleep? I'll be fine"

"Ok well I'm gonna sleep then" said Luxa

"Alright sleep well" as Luxa started falling asleep I realized how beautiful she is, but my thoughts were interrupted by Aurora.

"You like her don't you" Purred Aurora

"As what? A friend? Yes, I do like her as a friend"

"I don't mean as a friend and you know it" She purred

I started to blush" ya, I-I guess I do" was all I managed to get out

"Just be good to her"

"I know" we continued the quest in silence I made a quick glance back happy to see Ripred still following. "Do you think I'm going to be the one lying dead after this?"

"It does say that your skill will help in the 'final stand'"

"Yes but, that just says that I will help, I doesn't say that I won't die still"

"I know but it doesn't say that you will be the one lying dead"

"Alright Aurora I believe you" and we continued on in silence.

 **Hello! I know it's still not even gotten into a battle yet but, if that's what you want then get excited for the next chapter. *Hint *Hint. I am still open for suggestions as all are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about 3 more hours of flying Aurora landed" Why are we landing here?"

"I can sense danger, wake Luxa" I shake Luxa lightly until she wakes and shushed her

"Where are we?" Luxa whispered

"I don't know, but Aurora senses danger" I answered

"Yes, and if you look ahead you will see why I landed" Purred Aurora

I looked ahead and saw massive jet black animals, it took me a while to realize what they were, but when I did I whispered under my breath" black bears, shit"

"What are black bears?" asked Luxa

"Black bears are ferocious creatures in the overland, but usually they travel alone unless they are mating"

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very"

"How do we beat them?"

"I have no clue, but if only one of us doesn't come back out, it would be a miracle"

"That doesn't sound good" Ripred said coming up behind us

"No, no it doesn't" Purred Aurora

"We can beat them but, we will need a plan"

"Are you sure?" asked Luxa

"It's either fight and find out how strong they are, or bring others and just guess"

"I say make a plan and fight" said Ripred

"Ok Ripred you can make the plan because you have the most experience"

While Ripred made a plan the rest of us ate, as the battle would start soon. When Ripred was done he showed us the plan, it was to go in while they are asleep, and attack one at a time.

Once they were all asleep, we came in and attacked what seemed to be the guard, and took him out quietly and quickly, next we went after what seemed to be making the shots, but it wasn't anywhere near as easy to takeout as the other, and while battling it sent out a warning cry waking the others. Once they realized what was happening the others quickly leapt into battle swiping left and right, occasionally roaring. I only got harder and harder to fight, especially since it was two people on Aurora

"When do we retreat?" Purred Aurora

"As soon as possible"

"Retreat!" I yelled, mostly for Ripred to know to get out. But when I yelled there was no response, and when Aurora retreated I saw Ripred, lying sprawled out back leg ripped off, blood gushing. What a horrible sight to see Luxa must have seen it too because she whispered" oh, oh my". I just told Aurora to fly straight to Regalia and to not look back, even though the bears had already stopped following. Once we got back to Regalia Vikus was the first to greet us.

"Well, how'd it go?" he asked

"We met Ripred on the trip to their territory, but he did not survive the fight"

"Oh, so he d-died?"

"Ya" I said "But on the bright side, I know what were up against"

"Well?"

"Black bears, vicious creatures even in the overland, ripped Ripred's leg clean off"

"How do we beat them?"

"We have to overrun them with sheer numbers, we were able to take out a guard and their commander, so they will be in havoc for a while, we must attack immediately"

"You can lead the charge, Gregor, and do not be afraid, as the one who will not return is Ripred."

"Yes but, there will be many casualties on both sides you must understand this Vikus"

"You will have the backup of the Gnawers as well" said a voice from behind us

As we turned around we saw Lapblood" Lapblood? It's good to see you alive!" I said

"Yes, yes, I have now been given control of the Gnawers at the news of Ripred's death, we all want revenge"

"Well thank you! This will be a nice addition to the attack."" Well as I was thinking…" and as we went on in the attack strategy a scream was heard and when we looked up we saw a large bear holding Luxa, fending off all attacks as he retreated" Luxa" I screamed, and at that moment the creature disappeared over the horizon." Vikus get your finest men ready for battle, Lapblood get the Gnawers ready for all-out war, as this, this is crossing the line"

 **A little bit of a cliff hanger eh? Well the whole war is going to be in this next chapter, again any and all criticism or suggestions are welcome. Anyway I hope you are enjoying! Cya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I've got a problem, I have four days off of school and all I want to do is work on this, I need professional help.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure Gregor? You want to do this now?" asked Vikus

"Absolutely they crossed a line by taking Luxa, that's one life they cannot take"

Vikus sighed" alright, but I'm positive that they will just use her for bribing use"

"Even worse! We have to go get her before they hurt her, because if they do there will be hell to pay!"

"But Gregor you must realize the consequences of doing this so early! There are people who have never even touched a sword before, getting sent out! They must train before they can be sent to war!"

"Then send the ones ready with me while they train, and don't worry I'm just going to get her and come back, we will save the exiting part for the ones in training."

"I'm sorry Gregor but I can't allow that"

"We will just have to see what the council has to say then"

1 Hour later

"Sorry Gregor but the council denies sending troops out with you"

"WHAT? But I have to go! Don't you see? The prophecy shows that I have to save her! 'Will the Queen be lost? Or will the Warrior give her time?' see? They want to kill her that's why I must go!

"You can't go Gregor, as it will be the last thing you do"

"Just watch me" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" asked one of the council members

"Oh, what? Oh, nothing I was just thinking about the prophecy" "Nice save!" I thought

"Then the council is adjourned" As I started walking away Mareth came up behind me with a couple of guards

"Gregor, you must follow" said one of the guards

"Be a little nicer with him Claudius. Remember how he saved Regalia" said Mareth

"Mareth? Your one of my guards?" I said

"Yes the council made me guard you, because I know you and your tricks"

"Uhg, if I get killed it's my fault, why am I always guarded?" I thought "I knew I would end up being guarded" I said out loud.

"Yes well we know how you like to go on your 'picnics'" alright that got me to laugh

"Well, where are we going?" I followed Mareth and Claudius down some hallways leading to you guessed it, the dungeon. "Really? I have to go into the dungeon?"

"Sorry Gregor but we have already lost the Queen, do you know how weak we would be without the Warrior?" said Mareth, Claudius just grunted.

I went into the dungeon and made a plan. "Hey Mareth! I'm pretty sure that there is an escape route dug into the dungeon!" I wanted to get them both into the dungeon and surly enough in they came, I was on the wall and when they came in went out the door and closed it.

"OVERLANDER LET US OUT EMEDIETLY!" I knew they would be mad, but I just started walking to the arena, I was looking for Aurora and I found her.

"Hey Aurora! Come here quick!" Aurora fluttered down next to me. "I'm gonna get Luxa back, want to help?"

"Of course I want to help!" Purred Aurora" but how will we get away unnoticed?"

"We don't, you see I should be in the dungeon right now but I tricked Mareth and Claudius into coming in and I closed the door on them and left. So I'm pretty sure they will be coming soon, and then we will have and army coming after us for 'backup' so let's make as much of a ruckus as possible" with that Aurora started laughing

"You always have been good at tricking people" Aurora got in-between laughs

"Alright Aurora you ready?" I said as I got on her

She replied with a "yes" and we headed off. While we were flying though one of the guards on the wall cried out something that sounded like a "OVERLANDER ILL GET YOU!" me and Aurora just laughed it off as my plan had worked. We headed to the Bears base.

10 hours later

"Is this it Aurora?" I asked as we landed

"Yes" Aurora said in her usual purry voice "Don't you see the Queen?"

When I looked again I saw Luxa behind what seemed to be five guards, looking very unhappy. "That's Luxa!" I said to Aurora "We have to get her!"

"Yes but we need a plan" Purred Aurora

"How about you fly me in and drop me off in the heart of them and in the chaos then you fly in and get Luxa"

"That will be very dangerous for both of us but, it's the most logical" And after about 1 hour of getting ready for battle Aurora flew me in and dropped me off, as she did I felt my rager senses coming to me, and soon I could find every weak spot of everything near me and I just started slashing, I felt blood and guts hit me feel the rumble of giants hitting the floor dead. My rager senses just took over and pretty soon in my fierce anger I had killed off almost every one of them, there was only about 5 left out of 100 of the fighters still alive, I couldn't bring myself to harm the mothers and cubs. "You may relax now Warrior" came a voice behind me, I whipped around and saw Luxa.

 **Hey again, so as I said in the beginning I have four days off of school and I'm going to be working on this a lot, so expect a lot of chapters made in the near future.**


	6. Update

**Hey! So as you may have noticed, I haven't been creating anymore chapters... Well that's because I've lost interest in the way it's going so far... So that's why I'm going to discontinue this story and just restart. So sorry if you enjoy this Fanfic.**


End file.
